Miss Invisible
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: She's been a "bit" neglected by everyone in her life. She was described as someone who was never important enough for anyone to remember. Then Jasper came. Is he going to be able see through her cloak? One-Shot, All Human.
1. Story!

**AN:**** This story was inspired by Marie Digby's song "Miss Invisible". Please R&R. Oh and please no flamers.**

She walked through the halls, unnoticed as usual; it was_ only_ the third to last month of junior year and her classmates _still_ didn't know her name. Teachers there apparently didn't believe in role call. She's had been in that hick town for almost five years and the _only_ time people gave her a second glance was when she was pushed down the third floor stairs and a lot of people found that funny.

She had slowly shut her eyes tight at the memory. It was painful to remember the shrieks of laughter as she had tumbled down the rock-hard steps. Nobody had ever cared that she was always invisible, this had included her parents. Though she never blamed them, she just didn't have the heart to do that to them.

She had tried so hard in freshman year to get noticed by _anyone_. She wore the style that was in, she read the popular books, and she got perfect grades on everything. But still no one had seen past her invisibility cloak.

She had made it to her last class with no classmates saying a word to her. She had blinked back the tears that would always come near the end of every school day. She would fold her arms and grip her elbows. She constantly mouthed the periodic tables whenever it was this time.

If anyone had cared they would've noticed that she was always nice to people even when they couldn't see her. She would always set out the history books so that her classmates wouldn't have to stampede _into_ the book shelves like they did on the first day. She cared a lot about people even when they couldn't care less about her.

She resumed to holding onto her elbows throughout the lesson and only letting go to flip the page. She constantly pleaded the bell to ring and release her home where she was loved by her baby brother.

**=:*:=**

Her brother giggled a bit as she fed him his mushy, brown baby food. She wished that she could stay in that caring moment forever. She remembered, as she always, did that reality did not work like that and she must move on.

Her tired mother and father came home around nine and immediately ate the dinner she had made without thanks. They soon bid their children goodnight not bothering with the "How was your day?" conversation that normal parents had with their children.

Her parents however did not work at an office but at the local zoo and left well after closing to clean up after the animals and the liter. She pondered most days wither or not her parents loved her more than their job. She never dared to ask her parents this for fear of their answer.

She spent the next two weeks doing the same routine as she usually did. Make breakfast for everyone, enjoy it in silence, pack everyone's lunch, drive her Porsche to daycare, drive her Porsche to school, attend morning classes, eat lunch under the bleachers next to the football field, attend the last of her classes, drive her bug to daycare and home, homework, fed the family, read books/watch TV, go to bed, and repeat.

The following week her order was disrupted instead of going straight to the bleachers she was asked to stay behind. She dazed off a bit for she had been hyperventilating on the possibility that she was in trouble.

"Hey you, pay attention!" The teacher snapped her out of reciting her favorite poems. She widened her eyes and looked at him.

"Okay Miss you're going to escort the new student around school tomorrow since you two have the same schedules." She nodded quickly; glad she wasn't in any sort of mischief. He dismissed her and she went off to sit underneath the bleachers to enjoy her roast beef sandwich.

The following day she met the new student who turned out to be a boy from Texas. His dad was in the military and had them move to this tiny town in Wisconsin.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He said politely shaking her hand. He was obviously one of those guys with gorgeous blonde hair who could easily get to the top of the social ladder if he stopped being so naïve and gentlemanly to notice.

"Hey, welcome to Connor High." She greeted him with slight discomfort. She escorted him to every one of their classes without another word except to explain to the teachers who he was and all that junk. She told him where the cafeteria was and headed off to her spot.

She didn't really notice that he had followed her until she actually sat down. She was quite surprised but she didn't bother showing it for he didn't talk to her just sat down a few feet away. She nibbled on a chip when it started to pour. Neither of them made a notion to move.

When the lunch bell rang the downpour had reduced to a small drizzle. They moved around as before, it was _almost_ as if it never happened. But it did and for the first time at school she smiled whole-heartedly.

She was glad that until the last day of school she had someone to sit with at lunch. It wasn't someone who filled things with bicker or gossip. It wasn't someone who tried to give her a hug. It _was _someone who just comforted her with their presence and that was all she wanted at school, someone to see her and enjoy her as she was.

As the last lunch of the school year ticked down to the last few minutes Jasper broke the silence. He chose to ask a question she never ever dreamed she would ever hear again, "What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" She asked ever so confused. She wasn't exactly sure she heard him properly.

"I've asked so many people of the student body and they always told me that they had no idea who I'm talking about."

"Oh…." She said wondrously.

"So what is it?"

"My name is Alice." She said gratefully. "Thanks for asking."

"The pleasure's all mine." He tipped his invisible cowboy hat as his Southern drawl greatly pronounced. She gave a small bow and felt summer coming to a great start.

**AN:**** Please press the button below! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. AN: Sequel!

**AN: ****Alright people this was a one-shot story BUT, I wrote a sequel! Oh please, oh please R&R it! It's so fluffy! Well, why are you still reading this? Go and find it! It's called "Stupid for You".**

**Reviews-7**

**Hits-77**

**Favorites-3**

**Alerts- 4?**

**Thanks to:**

**Fulgars**

**0littlestar0**

**JoKatsRule**

**Lylsev**

**E-J99**

**tigerlili48**

**AND**

**Anonymous**


	3. Sequel Excerpt

**AN: This is an excerpt from "Stupid for You" that's the sequel to this so here goes.**

Alice bit her index finger to the point where it went red. Her life had taken its turn during the summer. She refused to read text books and mope about being neglected this summer instead she hung out with her new best friend Jasper.

She was glad that after five years of being invisible someone actually cared about her well-being. She couldn't help the bursts of she felt when she thought about their movie night the following day. She stopped biting her finger for it was starting to bleed.

She hadn't felt so much anticipation since seventh grade when her friends threw her a going-away party. She smiled as she recited each of their names: Esme, Rosalie, Angela, and Isabella. She used to long for their presence everyday until she became accustomed to Jasper's own.

Alice realized that Jasper was practically what she lived for; making her think back onto the recent events of the day. He had taught her how to rollerblade with her tailbone bruises as a souvenir. She also learned that he wasn't exactly one to follow rules for they had breakfast by a closed off lake. They also walked around the old abandoned hospital that people seemed to think was haunted.

Alice gave a dazed chuckle as she drifted of to sleep. She had no real dreams except a soothing male voice telling her that she was loved and that she would never be alone. She knew that voice so well; it was the voice of Jasper.

**AN: I wrote the sequel a while ago, but I wanted to know if you guys wanted more of Alice and Jasper so please go and find it, read the rest, and then decide if you want more.**


End file.
